Marie Lara-Rutter (What-If)
Biography Marie Lara-Rutter (What-If) (September 15th 2015-August 28th 2026) is a tomboy North Korean girl killed in school at the age of 10 1/2, her body was put in the basement, her cause of death was blood loss and her wounds, her death caused her killers (Jessica, Amy, Bebe, Linda, Wendy, and Gina) to be driven to insanity to the point they were put in a mental ward and are eternally suffering. Appearance She looks the same as her main timeline counterpart, she wears jeans and a top. As a ghost, she is a transparent spirit, as her jeans and top were stripped off and burnt she now wears a dress with bloodstains on it. Personality She had the same personality her main timeline counterpart had, very shy and sensitive. As a ghost, she is vengeful and wants her tormentors dead. Despite this, She said to What-If Laura that even if she died, it would not bring her any closure. Quotes I just want my eomma and appa........ ~ Marie to Andrew. I'll never forgive them....I'll never forgive them....I'll never forgive them.... ~ Marie on her killers. My anime doll, your Starscream figure, my Simpsons plush toys, my Kim portraits, and my DPRK flag, Yuki, Mi-Lan, Andrew, you remembered? ~ Marie to her friends. My appa, after he was told I was dead, his world fell apart, he told Zoe and Danny to bring my body back to the DPRK, so they could bury me, my appa said this to my adoptive family "Don't bother coming back to the DPRK.", he held my anime doll around for days, and all my toys and clothes, were kept in the DPRK, my adoptive family never came back, the tombstone said in Korean "여기에 우리의 작은 천사, 리민-리, 2015 년 (주체 104) -2026 (주체 115), 10 세 1/2있다" which in English means 'Here lies our little angel, Ri Min-Li, 2015 (Juche 104)-2026 (Juche 115), age 10 1/2', my appa held around my toy around for days before putting it on the grave while crying, his tears stained it, I've seen, he was never the same again, he hid from himself, and he slept longer than eomma, and he told that he just wanted to fall asleep and never wake up, as a result of them not coming back, appa's starvation periods worsen, unless he was in Pyongyang, He never left it after I died, he told a high ranking colonel that he didn't want to leave Pyongyang unless he was doing DMZ work, he was okay with that, but those weeks after I died, those officials that used to play with me found out appa and eomma shot themselves with a gun ~ Marie on her death, her father, her grave, and her father's grief. Eomma.....EOMMA! WAHHHH! ~ Marie crying out for her mother If you hurt Laura, It won’t make things better, it’ll make things worse, If she dies, then it’s my fault she’s dead. Conversations Andrew picks up the Law plush that was given to Marie for Christmas and places on the spot where her dead body lied in the basement and puts it on the center, causing Marie to appear Marie: "You dropped something." Andrew: "No, it's yours, Happy Birthday, Marie, I'm sorry, your parents, they're waiting for you." picks up the doll and hugs it while tears roll down her face Marie: "Gamsahabnida, Andrew, I love you." Andrew: "Yes, I love you too very much." Marie vanishes with the doll in her arms W-I Marie and Andrew grabs Marie's hands and puts the Starscream Masterpiece figure in her hands Marie: "It's that Transformers toy, you're giving it to me?" Andrew: "Look, you loved playing with it, you need it more than me, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I hate those girls, for hurting you." Marie: "Andrew, Gamsahabnida, I love you." Andrew giving his toy to Marie Andrew (W-I): "Once upon a time, there was a little girl, who was different from the other people in her school." Marie (W-I): "What?" Andrew: "And her family." Marie (W-I): "I'm not listening, la, la, la." makes three duplicates of herself and surrounds herself around Andrew, and the more the duplicates push him, the faster they circle around him. Andrew: "She became sad and lonely, and had no one to turn to!" Marie: "Shut up!" circle explodes, ruining the basement, then red lightning is scene, then she goes through the ground where the red lightning was at Andrew: "The more she turned away from others, the more bullying they caused her!" Marie: "Oh!" Andrew: "Then she went in to the bathroom during lunch, and the 6 bullies came in and killed her!" Marie: "No!" puts her hand on her head and screams Andrew: "Even though she was dead, something in her came back!" Marie: "Stop!" Andrew: "And it would not go away!" Marie: "Shut up!" Andrew: "The longer it stayed, the less there was of the little girl!" screams, causing red lightning to come out of her and cut the basement where the lightning was Marie: "I'LL CAUSE YOU PAIN!" Andrew: "Why?" Marie: "Because, because...." Andrew: "You want everyone to hurt just as much as you are, so when ever you wake up, you place this game, but do you even play fair?!" jumps on the part Marie is on Marie: "They hurt me!" Andrew: "So, you hurt them back?" Marie: "They were rotten girls that need to die!" Andrew: "You're just like them Marie!" Marie: "No, I'm not!" Andrew: "You're a bully!" Marie: "NO, I'M NOT!" possess the part of the basement she was on, causing Andrew to fly off and hit the part again, twice, then he holds on to it while Marie leaves it Andrew: "They did something awful, it doesn't mean you should to, what you are doing is cursing and killing innocent people that had nothing to do with it!" Marie: "That's not true!" Andrew: "Then stop, this is wrong and you know it, you spent so long remembering those girls that you forgot your loved ones, what about your parents, don't you remember them?!" Marie: "Leave me alone!" Andrew: "You got to remember!" Marie: "Keep away from me!" tries flying away from Andrew, but he catches her hand, causing everything to go white Marie fights Andrew Andrew is seen with Sophie Sophie: "Andrew, tell Marie that they are really monsters." Andrew: "Marie.... it's impossible to describe those girls as anything but monsters, they're d*** monsters!, this was the cuddly toy Marie held in her arms before she lost her life." picks up the Trafalgar Law chibi plush doll Andrew: "It's hers, I gave it to her for Christmas, she loved it, Since she did like some anime, her father was okay with it, the character itself had many things to do with Britain, which is one country she had no problems with, when she died, I never saw it again, her father hugged it and kept it around for days, until now, the doll was placed right on her grave, no one was allowed to touch it, not even officials and children, she was weeks shy to her birthday, but, your Marie got to live, mine, didn't, she never got a chance to go home, see her eomma and appa, her adoptive parents, celebrate her birthday, see her friends." Marie appears Marie: "Eomma and appa, who are you, where are they?" Sophie: "You're What-If Marie, aren't you?" Marie: "Hm, Yes, You are?" Sophie: "I'm Sophie." In Supernanny: The Theory Animated She debuts in the episode Alternate History Mystery when Sophie's time travel experiment did not go as expected. Trivia * Her funeral song was Korea Does What It Is Determined To Do!, but with a sad tune and no vocals, but her mother singing the main lyrics while crying. Category:Alternate Timeline Counterparts